I'm Home
by ImaginativeMind92
Summary: My story of how Clarke made her way back home to Bellamy.
1. May We Meet Again

"May we meet again."

The last words Clarke said to him before she left. Bellamy opened his eyes as if it were a nightmare. It had been eight months since she left Camp Jaha, know one even knew where Murphy and Jaha had gone. There was no search team out looking for them. They weren't in any danger, Mount Weather was gone. Bellamy lay in his drop ship bed staring at the ceiling when he heard voices from outside his tent.

"It's Murphy!"

Bellamy frowned thinking he was still sleeping and dreaming of the people that was once here.

"Don't shoot it's Murphy!"

Bellamy got up from his make shift bed and went outside to see if it was true, that Murphy had returned. Bellamy looked toward the entrance of Camp Jaha, squinted his eyes a little, as it was night, and could faintly make out that it indeed was Murphy returning. He was glad to see an old friend return. His face narrowed in on him as he wasn't exactly walking or running, he was limping. Bellamy started to meet him half way. As Murphy got closer Bellamy quickly scanned his body. A right arm that was broken, a left leg that had a huge bite mark on his calf and his face complimented the rest of his body as it was smeared with blood and mud all over. Bellamy quicker his pace to meet his friend who was now in need of help. Murphy collapsed in Bellamy's arms.

"Someone get me Abby!"

Bellamy yelled so that whoever had spotted him first had something to do.

"It's okay you're home now."

Bellamy assured Murphy that whatever attacked him wasn't going to hurt him anymore.

"It's not safe here."

Murphy blurted out. His voice was raspy.

"Bellamy here I have water."

Miller fed Murphy some water. He took a sip but couldn't drink a lot of it.

"It's not safe here, we need to go back."

Murphy was trying to tell Bellamy a message.

"Go back where?"

Bellamy found it hard to understand Murphy.

"The Ark."

"We are at the Ark? You are home."

"No we have to go back up there."

Murphy pointed to the sky. Bellamy and Miller were confused as to whether Murphy was telling them important information or hallucinating.

"She's going to bomb the earth again."

Murphy kept muttering his words.

"Who?"

"The woman in the red dress."

Murphy passed out before he could finish. By that time Abby and her team of medics arrived, put him in a stretcher and headed for the first aid tent.

"Did he say anything?"

Abby was curious as to why Bellamy and Miller had a stunned look on their faces.

"Something about a woman and a bomb."

Abby joined in with Bellamy and Miller by having a stunned look on her face. She then realised that a young man lay on an operating table waiting to be saved.

"Don't tell anyone what he said. Not until we find out the truth."

Abby left a speechless Bellamy and Miller standing at the entrance of Camp Jaha.


	2. Luna

"You're going to tell them aren't you?"

Miller was questioning Bellamy.

"They deserve to know."

Bellamy answered his question as he made his way to meet up with the remaining survivors of the hundred.

He entered Monty and Jasper's tent and had noticed that Octavia and Raven had already beaten him to it by gathering and waiting for him to arrive.

"Is it true?"

Jasper was the first to speak.

"What, that it's Murphy? Yes."

Bellamy was hoping that he answered Jasper's question.

"What happened to him?"

Raven began asking questions.

"We don't know exactly, he was mumbling something about a woman in a red dress and a bomb."

"Bomb?! What bomb?"

Octavia started piping up.

"Yeah and whose this woman in the red dress?"

Monty followed closely after with striking Bellamy with questions he didn't know the answers to.

"Hey! Stop! I don't know any more than you do right now but when I do I'll let you know. We don't know if he's telling the truth or just hallucinating from being dehydrated."

At that moment Jackson entered into the tent and the group immediately stopped talking and stared at the new arrival.

"Abby want to see you."

Jackson looked directly at Bellamy. Everyone else who was staring at Jackson noticed the blood on his medical gown.

"Is he alive?"

Raven quietly asked.

"Barely, a few more hours and he would've been a goner."

Jackson was speaking truth. Bellamy followed him out of the tent leaving the others to digest the news. He entered into the medical bay where he saw Abby washing her hands.

"You wanted to see me?"

"I'm guessing you told them."

"They have a right to know."

Bellamy was justifying his reason in telling them about Murphy.

"Good."

Bellamy was surprised that Abby was okay with him telling.

"If what Murphy is saying is true then I need you to ask Lincoln about her, if he's heard anything about this woman, we need to know if were heading into another war again."

Abby suddenly froze. Bellamy knew from the look on her face who she was thinking about. Clarke.

'She's okay."

Bellamy tried to lighten her mood.

"How do you know?"

Abby wasn't so sure.

"She's strong, besides we would have heard about it by now if something had happened."

Although he too was worried about Clarke, he would never allow himself to think of the worst case scenario. Abby just smiled at him.

"I'll let you know when he wakes up."

Abby changed the subject; she didn't want to dwell too much on her daughter's whereabouts. Bellamy left in search for Octavia and Lincoln. They were sitting by the fire. He crouched down next to them so they were all at eye level with each other.

"Has she told you yet?"

Bellamy knew Octavia would never keep secrets from Lincoln, especially this.

"About the woman in red? Yes. She's was a myth."

"Well if Murphy's seen her."

"Has he?"

Octavia jumped in.

"I don't know he's not awake yet. But if she is real then…"

Bellamy shrugged his shoulders; he didn't know what to do with the information coming from someone who was so exhausted he could have been half dead.

"Myth or no myth, I think I might know someone who might know."

Octavia and Bellamy looked at him with open eyes.

"Luna."

"You're friend at the east sea."

Octavia remembered Lincoln mentioning her some time ago.

"She might be able to help."

"How long will it take to get there?"

Bellamy was seriously thinking about going there to find out more about this woman in the red dress, even if she wasn't real.

"Three days."

"Can you take me?"

Lincoln nodded his head at Bellamy's last question.

"What about me?"

Octavia felt left out of their new mission. Bellamy looked at her and smiled.

"You're so annoying. You're following me everywhere now."

Bellamy and Octavia chuckled in unison.

"Hey, that's what little sisters are for, besides, after what you did in Mount Weather I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

"Okay we'll leave in an hour. I'm going to get a radio from Raven, just in case anything happens, but I'll see if any others want to come."

"You want to leave now?"

Octavia was shocked at how quickly he wanted to leave.

"The sooner we leave the quicker we get answers."

Bellamy wasn't taking any chances. He wasn't prepared yet for another war.


	3. Why?

"I like this, the squad back together again!"

Monty was eager to go on this trek. He was standing at the front of the gates of Camp Jaha with Jasper.

"Someone's missing though."

Jasper was talking about Clarke.

"She should be here."

"She just needs time."

Monty felt the same as Jasper but tried not to dwell on it too much. Jasper was still grieving for Maya, if Clarke would have stayed it would remind him of what she had done but he needed Clarke, his best friend, to be there and help him get through.

"You two ready to go?"

Bellamy walked passed them and continued to walk out of the camp, followed closely by Octavia and Lincoln. Raven was also seen walking towards them with radios.

"Here, just in case. You don't know what's out there at this time of night. So just radio in every half hour just so I know you're all okay."

Monty and Jasper grabbed the radios and followed after Octavia and Lincoln. Bellamy had returned to speak to Raven.

"Let me know when Murphy wakes up."

"Will do."

Raven watched as her friends walked out of Camp Jaha in the dead of night. The group had been walking for hours. When they had left camp it was dark and now it was becoming night again. They had stopped a few times on the way. Twice to eat and once to refill their water bottles, from a small stream they stumbled upon. No one spoke much during their hike. There wasn't much to talk about, after all they had been through they just wanted to move on from their past. The forest was more at ease since they knew Grounders would not attack them or when the next round of acid fog would come. Still they were kept their eyes and ears out for anything unusual.

"We'll rest for a bit and then continue."

Bellamy dropped his pack on the ground and started to make a space for himself so he could lie down.

"Thank you."

Jasper moaned as he placed his pack on the floor. He was exhausted at the amount of walking they had done. If he calculated it properly it was already a day and a half since they had left camp. Monty radioed into Raven letting her know that they were stopping for the night.

"Is Bellamy there?"

"Yeah, hold on."

Monty passed the radio to Bellamy.

"Raven?"

"Hey Abby's here too but Murphy's awake."

"How is he?"

"He's fine, broken arm and an open wound on his leg which I have to make sure doesn't get infected, but other than that he's just severely dehydrated."

Abby informed the group on his medical status.

"He hasn't changed his story. He still talks about the woman in the red dress, her name is Alie. Apparently she has Jaha working on a project of some type. He thinks it will destroy the earth."

Abby continued to advise them on what Murphy had been up to since he had left camp with Jaha and followed him to the City of Lights.

"Why is everyone trying to kill everyone?"

Bellamy asked a rhetorical question no one could answer.

"Okay thanks Abby, let us know if anything changes."

"Will do, you kids be safe, and don't forget to radio into Raven every half hour."

Bellamy chucked the radio to Jasper, careful as not to land in the camp fire Lincoln had created. It was quiet at first until Jasper asked a hard question.

"Do you think Clarke will be there?"

Octavia made a sharp look at Bellamy.

"I don't know."

Octavia tried to end the conversation as she could feel her brother get uncomfortable.

"She might be, she does know about the east sea clan.

Lincoln was optimistic about Clarke. Bellamy was just staring into the fire, careful in not to give off any emotion when someone would mention her name.

"Let's just get there ourselves. How long?"

Bellamy looked at Lincoln for the answer.

"Well we made a lot of ground today; we should get there earlier than expected. I'd say by sunset tomorrow."

"Get as much rest as you can."

Bellamy turned his back against the fire and the group as he pretended to fall asleep. He carefully watched the tree line in case he could see movement. A part of him hoped that Clarke was with Luna, safe and well. The other part of him hoped that she wasn't there. When Clarke left it hurt him. He knew she had made a huge sacrifice but so did he, and it wasn't fair that she could just leave and he was to make sure everyone was safe. Again his last thought before he went to sleep was of her and tonight was the first time he asked himself;

Why?


	4. Just Stay Close

It was soon going to be nightfall. They had walked two and half days from Camp Jaha to the east and all of them were exhausted. Since Mount Weather was gone there was no reason for them to venture out into the forest, only for food but even that was rare. All of a sudden Bellamy felt a small but fast gush of wind fly past his face. Octavia grabbed the scruff of his shirt and forced him down to the ground. An arrow had pierced the tree just centimetres from Bellamy's face. It all happened so fast that Monty and Jasper automatically fell to the floor while Lincoln just stood there. He raised his hands and started to speak in language. It wasn't the usual language Octavia had learnt; it was a completely different dialect. Once Lincoln had stopped talking out loud, there was no movement until out from know where a small group appeared. A mixture of males and females surrounded them; they were armed with bows and arrows, swords and small knives. One of them stepped forward to hug and greet Lincoln; they exchanged a few more words again.

"He says sorry about the arrow. They didn't know if you were dangerous."

Lincoln looked at Bellamy. Slowly they started to rise to their feet.

"They could have said hello."

Bellamy mumbled under his breath.

"Don't worry they won't harm us. They'll take us to see Luna."

The grounders started to move off into the direction they were already heading. Lincoln followed them followed closely by Octavia. Bellamy looked at Jasper and Monty.

"Just stay close."

Bellamy ordered the two as he turned to follow his sister and Lincoln. Octavia noticed how swiftly and gracious the east clan moved across the forest floor, they were fast and yet you could barely hear them move.

"They take their name, east sea, and move like that of the waves gentle and yet fast, but when they want to be they can be forceful. Some of the best warriors come from the sea clans."

Lincoln noticed how intrigued Octavia was. As soon as the camp was in their sights the grounders started to run and inform the camp of the people who were about to enter. Once they entered the gates and into the east sea clan, another man headed towards Lincoln and gave him a hug and greeted him. By this time a crowd had quickly gathered around them as though they were like a new shiny toy. The crowd started to become over excited about them and so Lincoln's friend told them to back away and wait until they had spoken to Luna. As the crowd dispersed from their midst Bellamy stood beside Lincoln and then he noticed someone still standing there watching them, his heart tightened and he clenched his jaw together. He looked at the familiar face which was smiling back at him but he showed no expression or emotion in knowing the person. He turned his head towards Monty and Jasper and whispered in their ears. They looked up in shock and turned their heads to look in the direction Bellamy had just looked.

"Clarke!"

Jasper and Monty realised what Bellamy had told them and ran through the camp and into the arms of an old friend. Jasper and Monty took turns in darting her questions.

"Are you okay?"

"Where have you been?"

"How long have you been here?"

"Are you coming back with us?"

Clarke slightly zoned out as her two friends were asking her all types of questions. She watched as Lincoln took Bellamy and Octavia to Luna's tent. She was slightly surprised and wondered why she didn't get the reaction she had wanted from Bellamy; he just stood there staring at her until he told Jasper and Monty. She quickly came out of her little daydream and answered their questions, now it was time to ask hers.

"Why are youse here?"

"We're here to ask about the woman in the red dress?"

Jasper continued to talk, despite she hadn't answered any of their multiple questions, and he was answering hers.

"Who?"

Clarke had trouble digesting their reason for being here. Monty decided to fill her in on their latest development within the camp.

"Murphy came back in a mess, blood everywhere, broken arm, a bite mark, dehydration. He's fine, your Mom fixed him. But when Bellamy found him he was mumbling a story about a woman in a red dress and then a bomb and Lincoln thinks that Luna would know more about her. So Abby sent Bellamy here to find out, we just tagged along. Well we'd hope we'd see you along the way and now you're here you have to come back with us."

Clarke froze for a moment. Was she ready to go back home?

Bellamy followed Lincoln further into the camp, everyone they passed was watching them. Until a woman was standing in front of them. She was beautiful, he would get why they called her Luna, she just radiated beauty and peace. For some reason he felt relaxed while being in her presence.

"Lincoln my dear friend."

Luna greeted him, and then looked at Octavia standing next to him.

"And this must be the beautiful Octavia."

Luna grabbed her by the hands and held them.

"You know my name?"

Octavia was surprised.

"Of course, Lincoln has told me all about you."

Octavia just smiled and blushed at Luna's admittance, and turned to her brother to introduce him to Luna.

"This is my brother Bellamy."

"It's a pleasure."

Luna was still holding Octavia's hands when she turned her attention to Bellamy.

"I don't mean to intrude on you and your people but I was hoping you would have some answers for me."

Bellamy felt at ease talking to her, but was still weary about being there. He wasn't sure that Luna would have the answers for him. If his people would be in danger again all he could think of was how he would keep them safe.

"Well you won't get the right answers until you ask the right questions. Come. We shall discuss this inside."


	5. Friends

For a moment Bellamy's attention was divided. He was wondering about Clarke and how her wellbeing was, wondering if she was finally at peace with herself for what had happened at Mount Weather all those months ago. However Bellamy had a new mission on his shoulders and with or without her he was going to fight this. Bellamy didn't realise he was still looking over his shoulders wondering about the familiar and yet strange face that was just outside the tent.

"She's okay."

Bellamy snapped out of his little moment when Luna started to speak. She had noticed his attention was still with the atmosphere outside.

"I didn't come here for her."

Bellamy was slightly annoyed with himself that his focus drifted a little. But now he was back on track.

"Lincoln said you might know something about a woman in a red dress."

Luna, although looking at Bellamy, darted her eyes at Lincoln in shock.

"What are you doing venturing all the way out there? Our ancestors told us not go where we don't know. Bad things happen across borders.'

Luna was looking at Bellamy again.

"We didn't go anywhere. A friend of ours came back from that place."

Bellamy was now, more than ever, curious about the information he was receiving from Luna.

"Was he hurt?"

Luna's voice had turned from annoyed to concern.

"Nothing major. Why?"

Bellamy frowned at Luna's question eager to know her answer.

"People don't come back the same after they visit her."

"Why?"

Octavia quickly jumped at another question.

"She does things to people that don't make them the same again."

"Why would she do that?"

"She doesn't like Grounder's. Look, just keep your people safe and don't go out there."

"Wait no. I didn't come all the way out here for that. I need to know more, our lives maybe in danger again. You can't ignore this."

Bellamy wasn't leaving over a two minute conversation.

"My friend said a bomb would go off if we didn't stop her."

Bellamy wasn't going to let Luna go without more answers. The tent was quiet. Luna was stunned at the loose words that came out of his mouth and how forthcoming he was about them.

"What?"

Clarke was standing in the entrance of the tent with Jasper and Monty. Nobody had noticed them enter, until Clark spoke. Octavia rolled her eyes and sighed at Clarke's addition to the conversation. Lincoln nudged her a little with Octavia shrugging her shoulders in retaliation to his touch.

"Forget it we can do this on our own."

Bellamy shut down further conversations with both Luna and now Clarke. He exited the tent in frustration.

"Bellamy?"

Clarke was confused at what she just stepped into. They used to talk to each other about this stuff all the time and now he was shutting her out.

"Don't bother."

Octavia followed closely after her brother. Leaving Jasper and Monty feeling unsure as to whether they should stay with Clarke or follow Bellamy outside.

"Lincoln what's going on?"

Clarke looked towards him to see if he would talk to her.

"At this stage, I don't know. It's great to see you though."

Lincoln touched her shoulder as he exited the tent. Jasper and Monty followed him. Clarke couldn't believe that her friends were shutting her out of this major development.

"Don't worry about them; they just need time to adjust."

Luna was trying to comfort Clarke's worried concern for them and the people she had left behind. She thought they were safe. It looks like she was wrong. Maybe it was time for her to go back home.


	6. You Coming Home?

"Bellamy! Bellamy, wake up!"

Octavia was trying to wake her brother. He shot up from the ground he was laying on eyes wide open with a firm grasp on Octavia.

"What? What is it? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Bellamy was concerned of his sisters' safety.

"No, I'm fine. Come with me."

Octavia helped her brother to his feet, grabbed his hand and dragged him in her direction.

"Where are we going?"

"Lincoln and Luna found something that might be useful."

"I thought Luna didn't want to help us?"

"Well I guess she's changed her mind."

Upon entering her tent she and Lincoln were looking at some old books. From the look on their faces what they were reading was taken in a serious tone.

"Bellamy glad you're here. If what your friend is saying is true, then I believe we do have a reason to worry."

Luna's face said it all. Her eyes were focused inside an old book.

"These are old testimonies from when my parents were alive. They talk of a man and woman living near the City of Lights where the land meets water."

"The City of Lights? What's that?"

Bellamy was curious as to these new locations Luna just mentioned.

"Nobody knows, there have been stories but nobody has ever found it. Well not that we know of."

Lincoln was filling Bellamy in on the information he had grown up with as a child.

"Your people talk about it, how do you not know if it's real?"

Bellamy was having a hard time understanding.

"Beyond the forest are places where it's forbidden to walk. Our elders taught us to never wonder where we do not know. Those who have gone in search of The City of Lights have never been the same since their return and have been banished from villages and so they are never to enter this part of the land again."

Luna was reasoning with Bellamy who was having a hard time understand their world. Bellamy took a deep sigh, and trying to process in his mind what his next move was.

"The man and woman, who are they?

Octavia asked the next question knowing her brother was still reasoning with himself over the new developments.

"They say this man and woman were put here to help reborn life. The woman though, she is not of flesh but of spirit."

"What does that mean?"

Bellamy interrupted Luna.

"I'm sorry I do not know."

"So why worry?"

"In this book it says that from the small amount of people that have returned, before they were banished, had told that they were here to fix us, that they were some sort of healers. Then over time become overly interested in healing the world. Sometimes fixing things makes it worse."

"And that's where the bomb must come in."

Bellamy was starting to put the pieces to the puzzle.

"I'm afraid so."

Luna was in agreeance with him.

"Then we don't have much time."

Bellamy looked at Octavia and Lincoln.

"You want to leave now?"

Octavia was ready to follow her brother.

"The sooner the better."

"I'll arrange for some horses to be given to you, it'll get you home faster."

Luna was generous to her new friends. As they exited the tent Monty and Jasper were still sleeping around the fire.

"Jasper. Jasper!"

Bellamy was trying to wake them up.

"Monty!"

"What! What's wrong?"

Jasper suddenly woke first with Monty not far behind when Bellamy's voice grew louder.

"We're leaving. Start gathering your stuff."

Bellamy's filled the boys in on what happened in the tent while he started to gather his and Octavia's belongings.

"I want to confirm it with Murphy but seems like this woman wants to kill us all."

"What why?"

Jasper was keen to know as he mimicked Bellamy's action in hurrying himself while gathering his pack.

"There's a fair idea that she wants to, let's say, 'heal' the world."

Bellamy was trying not to give too much information away because as far as he knows these are all just one sided opinions about a woman he's never seen.

"I'm sorry not to be dwelling on the past, but wasn't that the reason our families were on the Ark in the first place? To start over?"

Monty, like Jasper, was trying to grasp the set of new information.

"Look at this stage I'd rather hurry up and get back to camp and talk about it with Abby and Murphy."

"Since when are you and my Mom friends?"

Bellamy knew it was Clarke talking to him from somewhere behind him.

"A lot's changed since you've left."

Out from nowhere Octavia answered Clarke with nudging her shoulder as she walked past Clarke answering her brother's question for him. Clarke couldn't understand why she was receiving such a cold reception from the Blake siblings and yet Monty and Jasper had a different feel towards her. Clarke felt a hand land on her other shoulder and give it a light squeeze, it was Jasper.

"They haven't changed."

Clarke whispered to him as he placed his pack on his back while trying to reassure Clarke.

"He has."

Jasper, without saying his name, was talking about Bellamy. Luna then arrives with her entourage and four horses.

"Here these are our fastest horses. Have your ridden a horse before?"

Luna was looking at her new friends. But their stunned faces at the up close, four legged animals, said it all. Octavia was patting one of the horses when Lincoln grabbed her by the waist and lifted her upon it then hoisted himself on the horse. Bellamy copied Lincoln's action on mounting the horse, Jasper and Monty on the other had to have a little assistance but after the first attempt they were amazed at the fact they were now riding a horse.

"These are our most trusted. They will feel that you're new to this but they will carry you."

Luna was talking to the boys. She grabbed Bellamy's horse by the reins and walked the small herd to the front gate.

"And Bellamy, if ever you need us Lincoln will call. He knows the way."

Bellamy nodded at Luna's offer. The next thing they hear is a galloping horse getting closer. It was Clarke. She had retrieved her horse and was prepared to follow them.

"You coming home?"

Jasper had the biggest smile on his face.

"I think it's time."

Clarke smiled at Bellamy looking for some sort of approval.

"Your Mom will be so happy to see you!"

Monty joined in, excited Clarke was returning home.

"Bellamy."

Octavia wanted everyone to get back at the task at hand, instead of them just sitting there.

"Let's go."

Bellamy looked at Lincoln to lead the way home. Luna whispered a small passage to their horses in her native tongue for a safe passage home in the darkness, and to protect them when danger lurks. And with that they were now in a race against time to head home.


	7. I'm Happy

They had cut their journey in half and reached Camp Jaha quicker than expected and stopped a couple of times to refill their containers of water and to catch up on sleep, but their aim was to reach home as soon as possible. The ride was quiet. They rarely spoke to each other, only if needed. As soon as they realised they were close to camp they started to ease and prepare themselves for what might unfold in the next hour. As they reach the edge of the forest and into the clearing of their home camp they all dismount from their horse so the guards could recognise who was approaching. Clarke handed her horse to Jasper and bolted for the gate. Abby was waiting for them at the front gate and was shocked to see her daughter whom she had not heard from, running towards her in excitement. Both Abby and Clarke had tears in their eyes as they embraced on another. Onlookers were watching their reunion and the others that followed closely behind Clarke.

"I'm happy you're okay."

Abby was glad to have her daughter back home and safe in her arms.

"I'm just happy I'm home."

Clarke was quick to reply to her mother.

"Aren't they beautiful?"

Abby whispered to her daughter as she was amazed at seeing the creatures behind them. Clarke looked over her shoulders to see the rest of her friends coming up behind her entering the camp. She noticed from the corner of her eye a little boy, no older than four, run towards them. Bellamy's face changed, he started smiling and lowered his legs, ready to catch the kid in his extended arms. The little boy jumped into Bellamy's arms and had a tight hug.

"I hope you've been behaving."

Bellamy pulled his head back so he could see the boy's face.

"Yes."

The little boy replied to him with a cheeky smile. Octavia came and rubbed the boys head messing up his hair.

"You better have, or do I need to ask Jackson?"

Octavia smile as she butted in.

"O!"

The little boy suddenly reached out into the arms of Octavia. She quickly caught the boy and hugged him tight with a little laugh coming out from all three of them. Clarke noticed herself staring in amazement at the fact how Bellamy was a changed man the last time she had seen him. Bellamy caught Clarke and Abby staring at them, feeling slightly uncomfortable he got rid of his smile and walked up to them to talk to Abby.

"Murphy?"

"Still in recovery."

Abby suddenly had her attention divided she wanted to spend time with her daughter but find out what happened when they went seeking some answers. Bellamy walked towards the medical tent leaving his horse with Octavia and Timothy to take care of.

"Who's the little boy?"

Clarke was curious as to the relationship Bellamy had with this kid. As she knew far too well how Charlotte was with him.

"His name is Timothy. Remember Ben and Sarah's little boy?"

Abby was hoping she had not forgotten those on the Ark.

"What? No! He's running! Last time I saw timothy he was being breastfed by his mother! Well that was before I was locked up in the Ark. How are they?"

Clarke was surprised at how much she had missed. But she also noticed her mother's face change when she asked after the boy's parents.

"They didn't make it down to earth sweetie. We've all been watching him and he's taken a great shine to the Blake's, especially Bellamy."

Abby, who was still holding onto Clarke, started to walk them towards the medical tent.

Bellamy entered the recovery section of the medical tent. Murphy was sleeping but looked better than the last time Bellamy had seen him, nearly five days ago. Bellamy grabbed Murphy's ankle and gave it a light squeeze hoping to wake the patient. Murphy jumped at the sudden pressure but then relaxed as he realised who was standing at the end of his bed.

"Well?"

Murphy was interested in the latest venture. Bellamy just stared at the ground as he sat on the end of the bed.

"You know the more about I think of the lives we had back on the Ark, the more I wish we were still on there."

"That bad huh?"

Murphy sat up as he was taking in Bellamy's latest statement. Clarke and Abby stopped at the entrance.

"Look you go freshen up and then meet me here in an hour, okay?"

Abby wasn't quite ready to let Clarke in on everything that was happening with Murphy. Of course Clarke would have heard but she also wasn't ready for her daughter to leave again.

"Okay. Ahh…Raven?"

Clarke was asking after someone who she dreaded to be reunited with, Still wondering if she had forgiven her over Finn's death. Abby pointed to the mechanics tent without saying a word.

"Should've known."

Clarke wasn't surprised at her mother's direction but knew she was slightly stalling. As Clarke walked towards the tent Abby entered the medical bay.

"Bellamy?"

Abby was nervous about the news he had to bring back from Luna's.

"I think you should go get Kane."

Bellamy knew the decisions that were made in the next our would effect, if not Camp Jaha, but all the humans on earth.


	8. Plans Don't Always Work

Abby silently walks in with Kane to Murphy's recovery bed with Bellamy already waiting for them.

"What's going on?"

Kane was confused at how shady Abby was being, why everyone exchanged eye contact before the long silence was broken when Murphy answered his question.

"Coming back…."

Murphy started to begin explaining.

"From being lost in the forest…"

Kane was jumping to conclusions.

"No. I wasn't lost, I was running away.

"From what?"

"More like from who."

"Murphy just get to the point."

Bellamy, who was standing next to his bed facing Abby and Kane with his arms crossed, was getting frustrated at how slow the conversation was going.

"So I followed Jaha to find a place called the City of Lights, and well he, or we…"

"For goodness sake boy just spit it out!"

Kane was getting inpatient.

"Basically there's someone who wants to kill us. Not just us, but everyone on this planet who breathes."

Bellamy ended up blurting out what Murphy was trying to say. Kane was a little taken back at the news. However, considering what they went through with Mount Weather Kane predicted the unpredictable.

"Hold on go back, start at the beginning."

"The night Murphy returned to camp he said something about a woman in a red dress and a bomb. We thought he was just hallucinating so we thought we'd talk to him when Abby and Jackson finished examining him,"

"We?"

"I was with Miller and Abby."

"Okay continue."

"But when Murphy was slightly recovered he kept spinning the same story. I thought if he was telling the truth, the only person that could back him up would be,"

"Lincoln."

"Exactly. He had heard about this woman on the edge of the land and water while he was growing up but thought she was just a myth."

"And what makes you think she isn't?"

"Because Lincoln took us to see Luna."

"Who's Luna and who gave you permission to leave camp?"

"I did."

Abby stepped in.

"You don't think it would've been a good idea to inform me about this."

Kane was surprised and slightly angry that Abby didn't talk to him first.

"No, I wanted them to find out if it was true without us going into their camps guns blazing threating them to talk."

"It wasn't your decision to make Abby!"

"I'm sorry but for right now I stand by my decision."

Abby was firm on her stance in the matter.

"Look can you two discuss this later, there's a woman who's dangerous and quite possibly ready to kill us unless we stop her."

Bellamy was getting frustrated at the lack of progress they were making.

"Okay okay. What did this Luna person say?"

"Old accounts from the elders before her about a couple of healers who thought better of themselves to heal the world."

"Wait a couple? I thought you said it was just a woman?"

"I don't know what happened to the man."

"He died."

Murphy jumped in.

"How do you know?"

Kane asked for an answered surprised he even knew it at all.

"I watched him shoot himself in the head."

Murphy looked down at his feet at the end of the bed as he spoke the truth. The medical tent was silent in shock at the words that exited from his mouth.

"You were there?"

Bellamy was afraid to ask and yet curious as to how he knew the status of this unknown man.

"Kind of. He recorded it. He also mentioned that she; I'm guessing is the woman, has the launch codes."

"Launch codes for what?"

Kane and everybody who was standing around Murphy's medical bed realised the severity of the situation.

"A nuclear bomb. That's when Jaha realised I needed to escape to warn youse."

"Kane we need to do something."

Abby was beginning to worry; for Jaha and the rest of the people on earth.

"Okay. Bellamy I'm putting you in charge of a tactical team to go scope out this place before we bust it. Murphy, do you remember the way there?"

"Yes."

Murphy looked at Abby for medical approval.

"No, you've got a broken arm and a wound on your leg. You've only been here a couple days you can't go back out there!"

"I'm the only one who knows how to get to this place. Just bandage me up and I'll be fine."

"Okay, don't strain yourself, no physical activity that could make your arm worse and I'll give you medication for the wound, you hear me."

Abby stared at Murphy informing him through her eyes that she was being serious.

"Yes ma'am."

After Murphy's confirmation she left the tent in a hurry to get a pack for him.

"We'll meet at the gate at first sunlight."

Kane was instructing Murphy while he ushered Bellamy out of the tent. Once they were outside they continued to talk.

"I'm giving you a lot of responsibility boy, if this goes any different my plan…"

"Do you know what I've learnt during the amount of time I've been on this place?"

Kane was quiet as Bellamy continued to speak.

"Is that plans don't always work."

Bellamy walked away and left a stunned Kane to ponder of his last comment.


	9. Well At Least You're Not Dead

Clarke wasn't sure why her palms were getting sweaty and her heart was jumping out of her chest. The closer she got to the tent the more nervous she felt about how Raven's reaction would be after all this time. Clarke owed it to herself to see how Raven was coping after what had happened between them. She took a deep breath before she entered the tent. As she walked in there was silence, then in the distance she could hear someone tinkering, as she turned the corner she gave a small relief sigh to see Wick working away.

"Hi."

Clarke gave a smile as she waited for a response. Wick looked up in shock of someone being there without him noticing and then was slightly startled when he realised who stood in front of him.

"Oh, hi."

Wick was wiping the muck and oil off his hands to hurry and greet her. He walked towards her went in for a hug but then realised they had never been properly introduced so he quickly pulled out to shake her hand. Clarke just stood there confused at what he was trying to do. When he extended his hand and arm for a hand shake she shook it just to get out of this awkward situation.

"Hi, I'm Wick"

"Clarke."

Clarke raised her eyebrows and burrowed her lips as she was trying to alert Wick that he was still shaking her hand.

"Oh sorry."

Wick let go.

Ahh, I suppose you're here for Raven. She's not here at the moment but she should be back soon, she's out getting scraps."

Clarke was slightly relieved to find she wasn't here.

"You can wait for her if you like, I'm sure she won't be too long."

"No that's okay I've got some other things to do so I'll just come back later."

And as if on cue Raven was mid-sentence with Bellamy.

"I don't know if my radios would reach that far out. But we'll just have to see, Wick where's the…"

Raven was stunned to see Clarke in the middle of her workplace. She gave a look at Bellamy to sarcastically thank him for the warning of her return.

"Oh and Clarke's back."

Bellamy quick tried to redeem himself even though Clarke was standing right there. Raven just pursed her lips at him in an obvious manner.

"Well glad to see you're not dead."

Raven broke the ice. She manoeuvred her way around Clarke and stood next to Wick clearing a space for the radios she was about to check. Then there was more silence. Raven stopped looking at Clarke waiting for her to talk and then looked at Bellamy.

"I'll have those radios for you in an hour."

"Thanks."

Bellamy didn't want to stick around so he left to go to his tent and pack for the journey.

"I'll go looking for them."

Wick wanted out of the awkward atmosphere that quickly filled the tent. More silence filled the air as they watched Wick leave.

"Look Clarke…"

Raven wanted to put an end to whatever it was Clarke was here for.

"No Raven, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for what happened with Finn…"

"Don't say his name…"

Raven twitched and interrupted her plea.

"I know what you did was your way of 'helping' him but you had not right to make that decision on your own."

Raven was agitated and didn't want to talk to her anymore. Clarke just stood there taking in the words coming out of Raven's mouth.

"And then after everything with Mount Weather you just leave."

Clarke was shocked that Raven would have cared at all that she had left.

"Just because things get hard doesn't mean you can run away from them!"

Raven just kept powering in on Clarke on the decisions she had made before leaving Camp Jaha.

"There are people in this camp who have done things they aren't proud of but they manage to wake themselves up every morning and face what they've done. Unlike you who cowardly took off before the dust even settled."

"I thought I was doing them a favour."

Clarke tried to justify her reason for leaving.

"No you left because YOU didn't want to be reminded of the blood you can't wash away from your hands."

Clarke stood there stunned at the realisation of what Raven was saying.

"There's blood on everyone's hand not just yours. Stop running away and deal with what's been done. Do you think I chose to have my leg messed up? No I'm still dealing with it, so should you."

She finished her rant.

"Now if you don't mind I have to get these radios ready before Bellamy leaves."

Raven set her eyes on the door hoping Clarke would get the hint to leave.

"Where is he going?"

"Something about going to find Jaha and making sure we don't die again. Well go on, be that self-proclaimed leader you are and find out for yourself."

Raven left Clarke to help Wick find the radios. As Clarke left the tent to find Bellamy her mind was processing what Raven had to say. She knew she was right, but when she would walk through the camp she felt eyes watching her every move as if the people were judging her for what she had done. She had to get inside where there were walls and people she could hide behind. She felt naked and exposed while she walked from one end of camp to the other. The next few hours were going to be hard for her but as long as she was accepted by the people she cared about then it would be okay to move on and forgive herself.


	10. Stay Away From Him

Raven's tough love had Clarke thinking deeply on her actions. When she decided to leave Camp Jaha after returning from Mount Weather she thought that by her leaving it would give everyone the chance to heal and not blame her for killing everyone they loved. Not once did she think about the people around her and how they would have personal demons to fight. Clarke suddenly realised she had come to a stop in front of someone's tent. Not just anybody's tent, Bellamy's tent. Bellamy. Clarke had to somehow mend the relationship she had with him. She entered his tent and could see he was packing; his back was towards her but he could hear that someone had just entered his tent.

"Octavia can you check with Raven she found the radios, you and Lincoln better be ready cause I'll leave without you if our not packed."

Bellamy was stuffing items into pack while talking to the person that entered his tent, thinking it was his sister.

"It's Clarke."

Once Bellamy heard his response he froze and then slowly turned around. He was stunned and just stood there looking at Clarke since he didn't know what to say feeling like he had been backed into a corner with the person he once called friend.

"Can we talk?"

Clarke was wanting to clear whatever was going on between them since her return.

"Yeah."

Bellamy thought it was best for him to continue packing whilst Clarke talked to distract himself from the intense seriousness in the room.

"Good. Umm…"

Clarke was slightly annoyed he continued with his pack so she walked up next to him to make sure was listening.

"Look I just wanted to make sure we were, I don't know, okay."

"Okay with what?"

Bellamy was giving Clarke short sharp answers.

"Me coming back."

"It's fine."

"Is it? Cause it seems like you're not happy about it?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know you've just been really distant and cold with me."

"Well that's Bellamy Blake for you."

"No the Bellamy Blake that I knew wasn't like that before I left."

"Well we've all changed since then."

Now they were looking directly at each other.

"You haven't I see the way you are with Octavia and the others you still protect them, and Mom told me about Timothy…"

Bellamy clenched his jaw when Clarke mentioned Timothy, but continued to let Clarke speak.

"You're still the same Bellamy I know. I just want things to go back to the way they were."

Bellamy started to feel uneasy as he noticed that Clarke was about to shed a tear.

"It's just after everything that I did in Mount Weather I thought that I had to leave because everyone would somehow blame me for everything that went wrong since we landed but truth is I was running away from accepting my actions and forgot that my friends, the ones who I cared about, I forgot the things they had done. So many sacrificed themselves to keep us together, to keep us safe, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Bellamy was slightly surprised by her apology.

"Why are you apologising to me for?"

"Because I sacrificed you."

Clarke looked down as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Bellamy was shocked at Clarke's confession. Although Bellamy did volunteer to go into Mount Weather Clarke new that his chance of survival would be slim and that on the surface if she lost Finn she could lose Bellamy as well. Bellamy however, was grateful she felt that way but he then had sudden flashbacks of what happened to him during his time in hell. This made him shut down his moment with Clarke.

"You have no idea."

Clarke looked up surprised at his response. Bellamy's words haunted Clarke. She was surprised he didn't accept her apology. And like clockwork Octavia entered the silence that filled the tent.

"So me and Lincoln are all set and Raven said she'd…"

Octavia shut up once she saw who was in her brother's tent. She knew they were having a serious moment but she could tell that Bellamy felt uncomfortable by the way he stood and the clenching of his fist and jaw.

"Did I interrupt something?"

Clarke noticed the sarcasm in Octavia's voice as she wiped her cheek of any sign of crying and looked the other way. Bellamy just picked up his pack and walked towards his sister.

"Nope everything is fine."

Bellamy replied to his sister as he cupped Octavia's neck and kissed her on her forehead and exited the tent. Octavia was annoyed her brother was upset, although he wouldn't tell her she could observe his body language and know. She walked up to Clarke to defend and protect her brother.

"Look I don't know what just happened here but Bellamy isn't the same since he left Mount Weather, he's damaged. He was dealing with it just fine until you showed up so just do me a favour and just stay away from him okay."

"Octavia!"

Clarke tried to call her back but Octavia just walked out leaving a confused, hurt and saddened Clarke standing there with red eyes and a wet cheek.


	11. I'm Not So Sure

Clarke had fallen asleep on her mother's make shift bed thinking about the last hour when her friends had given her a harsh reality check. She didn't even hear Abby come in until she felt someone come in and sit beside her. She awoke and sat up once she realised it was her mother. Abby tucked a strand of her Clarke's hair behind her ear to get a clear view of her daughters red eyes and fresh face.

"How are you holding up?"

Abby was concerned as to why her daughter was upset.

"I thought I was ready. To come back and see them again but it feels like everything has changed."

"That's because everything has changed."

"I know, it's just that I thought by me coming home everything would go back to the way it was."

"Aww honey I don't think they were ready to see you so sudden. You were gone for six months without any word and then you just show up. Give them some time they'll come around."

"I just don't get it you were happy to see me so were Monty and Jasper but I don't understand why Raven would be upset, well I do, but Bellamy? I don't know what I've done for him to not want to be around me."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"Just then, while he was packing. I thought I was getting somewhere, I even apologised and he just shut me down. Then Octavia interrupted us and she basically told me to stay away from him."

"I know both you and Bellamy have been through a lot both together and individually. I'm sure he just needs more time."

"Is he okay?"

"He's working through it. A lot of things happened to him while he was in Mount Weather. He's in the middle of healing."

"I never realised the impact of sending him would be this. I wouldn't have sent him if I'd known. It's all my fault, everything is my fault."

"I've watched the both of you grow into a pair of human beings that I cannot be more proud of. Yes the both of you have done some unquestionable things, even I have, but look at where we all are now. Alive!"

"I just don't know what to do. After losing Finn, Bellamy was the only person I could trust, he still is. Maybe it was a mistake coming back home."

"Why did you come back?"

"Look just give them more time and they will come around. They're still your friends you've all been through a lot. I'm sure by the time they come back all will be forgotten."

"They've already left?"

"Yes Bellamy was quick to get this thing sorted out soon. You know he really is a great young man, he's created a great status for himself here despite his past. People trust him."

"Wow never thought I'd hear my Mom defend Bellamy Blake."

Clarke chuckled a little at her Mom's compliments about a once troublesome man. Abby sighed.

"You want to go with them."

Clarke answered her mother with a look.

"As you're Mom no, I just got you back."

"Mom."

"But I know you're strong and more than capable at defending yourself."

"Thanks."

Clarke gave her mother a long a hard hug. She missed these talks with her Mom.

"Do me a favour?"

Abby had one request for her daughter.

"Get some sleep before you go. You can still catch them if you ride that horse of yours okay. I'll collect your belongings ready for when you wake up."

"Okay but not for too long."

Abby kissed Clarke's forehead and left the tent so she could sleep. Meanwhile half of the forty seven followed Bellamy into the woods to help find the City of Lights and to stop whatever was there from killing any more innocent lives. Octavia wanted to know what happened between Clarke and her brother but he had been silent since they had left Camp Jaha. Octavia walked beside her brother who still hadn't acknowledged her presence.

"You want to talk about it?"

Octavia decided to break the ice.

"Talk about what?"

"Clarke."

"What's there to talk about?"

"I don't know maybe the fact that she's back!"

"So she's back, big deal."

"Big deal? Bellamy it didn't seem like a big deal when you were talking to her in your tent."

"Well I didn't invite her if that's what you mean."

"No. I just, it looked like a pretty intense conversation you were having."

"She apologised for sending me to Mount Weather."

"So she should. There's a lot of things she should apologise for."

"She did it though to keep us alive."

"She's not the only one who has Bellamy and don't you forget that! They've done things to you…"

"Okay stop, I'm done talking about this."

"Bellamy you need to talk…"

"No Octavia just drop it."

Bellamy continued walking when Octavia stopped herself shocked that her brother was pushing her away. Lincoln caught up with her to see if she was okay.

"He'll be fine."

Lincoln was trying to reassure her.

"I'm not so sure."


	12. Run!

From a safe distance Octavia was watching her brother being deeply distracted by his thoughts. She wanted to find out what was troubling him so much. She quickened her pace and moved up alongside him.

"Hey are you okay?"

Bellamy didn't respond.

"Bell?"

Still no response. Octavia reached for her brother's arm and tugged at him a little.

"Bellamy!"

He finally snapped out of his preoccupied mind and gave his attention to his sister.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

Bellamy mumbled a yes as they continued walking but Octavia wasn't satisfied with her answer. Before they used to tell each other everything, and then somewhere along the way it stopped now they were keeping secrets and hiding each other from the truth. Octavia wanted that to end.

"You know you can tell me?!"

"Okay, but do we have to do this now?"

"Yes!"

Octavia tugged harder on her brothers' arm forcing them to stop. They waited till the group passed them and they were the last ones of the pack.

"Okay, now that they've gone, what?"

Bellamy's tone with his sister was showing how annoyed he was that he wasn't walking with the rest of group.

"Who are you?"

Octavia was shocked Bellamy had slightly snapped with her. She had a confused look on her face. She was staring at a face that was familiar to her and yet unrecognisable.

"We used to tell each other everything and now we barely look at each other. We've both seen and done things we shouldn't have but that doesn't stop us from talking about it!"

Bellamy could sense the anger in her voice, considering she was starting to raise it. But she wasn't the only person that was angry.

"Talk about what huh? The fact that I was tortured repeatedly in Mount Weather? Or the fact that I've killed hundreds of innocent lives, damn it Octavia they were kids they didn't know any better. Or let's talk about how everyone is depending on me to deal with this so called bomb threat. I didn't want any of this, I didn't ask for it. All I wanted to do was keep Mom's promise and keep you and me alive and safe but all I keep doing is attracting the worst. I'm failing her, I'm failing you and I'm failing them…"

Bellamy was shouting so much he forgot how to breathe. Octavia didn't know how to stop his rant so she just went in for a hug he surly wasn't expecting and buried her face into his chest and held him tight.

"What are you doing?"

Bellamy was taken aback by her hug.

"You've done so much, they don't even realise. You've put so much pressure on yourself when you don't know that these people who are with you now are willing to follow you to the end, even if it's a battle field. And you know what?"

Octavia let go of her brother.

"What?"

"Mom would be so proud of you and what you've done. And you've kept her promise, I'm alive aren't I?

Octavia was trying to get a smile from her older brother.

"Not now"

Bellamy replied with a smirk on his face as he hooked Octavia around her neck pulling her to walk with him so they could catch up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm gonna have to kill you now, I can't have them knowing I've just had a soppy emotional conversation with my sister."

Octavia smirked at her brothers' last comment; while he had her in his head lock position, she punched him in the chest. Then from behind them a crack of a tree branch made them stop and turn around. As a natural instinct Bellamy drew out his gun so fast they both didn't have time to register the possibilities of what was behind them. As they both were scanning their surroundings Bellamy noticed a black shadow between the trees.

"O?"

Bellamy whispered to his sister who was also scanning the trees, with one hand on her sword ready to draw it and defend herself.

"What? Where?"

"Right in front of me."

"Where? I don't….oh"

As Octavia failed to finish her sentence the black shadow stood on its two feet, which over towered the brother and sister and made itself known in the sunlight between the trees. It gnarled at them making sure Bellamy and Octavia knew it wasn't friendly. As they were looking at this furry creature they were stunned, as they had never seen anything like this before. They were hypnotised even though they knew they were in danger. Then all of a sudden an arrow shoots from the side and into the beasts arm forcing it to the ground moaning in agony.

"RUN!"

A voice came from within the trees, a familiar voice, Clarke's voice. She showed herself from behind the fallen animal and started running towards them. From the facial expression and the pace she was running they could tell she was being serious but they were still in shock they just stood there as Clarke got closer.

"What are youse doing? Run!"

"Why? You killed it?"

Octavia was still staring at the moaning monster that lay on the ground. Clarke had reached the two but they were still standing there. Clarke was trying to pull Bellamy and Octavia out of their trance and make them start running.

"No I didn't I just made it angry."

"Why the hell would you do that Griffin?"

Bellamy snapped out of it, his experience with making things angry was well known, the retaliation of this thing was not going to be pleasant.

"So we could get a head start, now let's go!"

As it registered what was about to happen, it did. The now angry animal started to rise and the now threesome bolted towards the group that had left them behind. The ground started to shake from the heaviness of the beasts legs. As they were running along this made up path, Lincoln was seen galloping on his horse towards them.

"No Lincoln turn around!"

Octavia screamed hoping he would hear her. But he continued until he reached them. They all stopped to congregate and catch their breaths.

"You take her we'll get rid of it!"

Bellamy looked at Lincoln to follow his commands.

"No!"

Octavia was trying to wriggle he way out of Lincoln's grip. She knew they wanted her to be safe but she didn't want to leave her brother, not now. Lincoln flung Octavia over his horse and galloped away back towards the rest of the group. As Bellamy and Clarke stood in plain sight of the beast they looked at each other as it got near and without saying a word they knew exactly what their next move was. The over towering monster now stood in front of them, with the three waiting for someone to make a move. And then all of a sudden Bellamy and Clarke started running through the forest in different directions, confusing the hurt and now even more angrier at who to chase, the giant killing machine was now after Clarke.


	13. Thank you

With Clarke and Bellamy running in opposite directions into the forest, it wasn't long before Bellamy stopped running and became conscious that he wasn't being followed by the beast. For a moment there he was relieved but then realised that if the creature wasn't following him, it was following Clarke. He started to run back towards the last place he saw them. He reached the spot along the path but continued running through the trees, as he got deeper into the thickness of the forest he couldn't hear any noise, so he stopped. Bellamy then heard the echoing noise of a gun being fired rippling through the forest. He rapidly followed to where he thought the blast came from; when he got closer he heard a commotion not too far off and could hear Clarke and the beast fighting it out. Another gun shot was fired. As he moved closer to Clarke his legs started to get heavier due to the thickness of the forest making it stealthier to move between trees. Silence filled the air once again as the humidity and lack of oxygen began to rise. Bellamy wedged himself in between the vines of an old tree to help catch his breath. As he steadied his pace and his heart beat a hand appeared out of nowhere and placed it upon his mouth to stop him from reacting with noise. Bellamy started to excessively breathe through his nose. With the person behind him he could reach his gun so he went for the pocket knife around his belt.

"Don't move."

Bellamy heard the stranger behind him whisper in his ear. His heart slowed when he recognised it was Clarke's voice. She removed her hand from his mouth trusting he wouldn't make any fast movements.

"Are you okay?"

Bellamy whispered as he was curious on the state of Clarke.

"I'm okay."

Bellamy was about to reply as the beast slowly revealed itself looking for its human prey. It had lost sight and was looking around breathing heavily through its nostrils. Bellamy and Clarke could do nothing but hold their breaths until it passed.

"I've seen one of these things before, Lexa called it 'pauna'"

Clarke was informing Bellamy on her knowledge of the beast.

"That doesn't really help our situation Clarke."

"Shh"

The beast made its way back around the tree Bellamy and Clarke were hiding inside. It was sniffing out the scent of human, trying to figure out where they had gone. Its nostrils were flaring up, sniffing harder to pick up the scent. Then it left and continued walking on all four limbs away from them. They sighed in relief that they could breathe and talk normally. Bellamy as about to start talking to Clarke when she nudged him to be quiet again.

"Shh."

Clarke was still and quiet, silence filled the air.

"Why? It's quiet now, its gone."

Bellamy was annoyed Clarke was telling him what to do. Just as he was about to open his mouth again, a giant black fist punched its way through the vines, just missing their heads, getting its own hand stuck in the vines, making the animal more angry. As the ducked to cover them from the smashing debris Bellamy grabbed Clarke's hand ready to run and free them when the animal freed its arm from the tree. Bellamy quickly scanned his way to another cover point, and at his chance he bolted for the cover of another tree so he could hide in the vines again. As he got out he realised both hands were free. He turned around.

"Clarke?"

The animal was still trying to free itself when he looked down and saw Clarke crouched down and fiddling with her foot. Bellamy ran back to her to see what the problem was.

"Bellamy just go."

"No let me see."

Clarke's foot was lodged in between a sturdy vine and the root of the tree. He handed her his pocket knife. And ran back to out into the clearing. He looked up to see the creature still trying to pry himself out of the vines he just disturbed, but Bellamy knew it wouldn't be too long before he would become loose again. He looked around and tried to see what plan he could come up with to try and stop it. But all he could see was trees and vines.

"The vines!"

He mumbled to himself. He ran towards Clarke again,

"What are you doing?"

Clarke looked up and saw him there but she was putting all her strength and concentration on making herself free.

"Just keep going."

Bellamy was preoccupied with his own plan to stop and talk to her about it. He picked up a vine and started to pull it out and over the animals back tying the vine to the other side of the tree. It felt it and started to growl and make more noise, frustrated that it was taking a long time to free itself. Bellamy ran back and forth with vines covering the back of the animal tying it closer to the tree and harder every time he pulled. The beasts' feet were still loose and realised this when his upper body and arms could move no more. He kicked its legs about and nearly missed Clarke who was still stuck but close to freeing her foot from the tree. Bellamy couldn't do anything except help Clarke. If he tried to tie the legs of the beast down he would just put himself into more danger and he wasn't ready to die today. He ran back to Clarke.

"It won't come out."

Clarke was getting frustrated at herself for not getting her foot out in time to help Bellamy.

"Where is it?"

Clarke was getting nervous, the beast was only a few feet away from her but she was worried if it freed itself before she did, then both her and Bellamy would be dead. She couldn't believe that after all she had been through, defending herself for the past six months, hunting animals for survival and making shelters to protect her from weather; she was going to die because she got her foot stuck.

"It's fine for now, let me help you."

"No just go they need you."

Clarke pushed Bellamy off forcing him to turn away, but he wasn't going to leave her there to die.

"Clarke now is not the time to be stubborn, let me help you!"

Clarke gave him the pocket knife. Bellamy started jabbing the knife into the trees roots where Clarke was cutting previously. At the same time she was trying to wriggle her foot free.

"We're nearly there!"

Clarke was starting to get excited; her adrenaline was starting back up again. Clarke was watching Bellamy chip away at the roots and vines that she was trapped in.

"Okay let's try getting you out of here."

Bellamy stood up and grabbed under Clarke's arms and pulled her up. Clarke's foot came out with a single pull and they fell back onto the ground with her landing on top of him. She lifted herself up so she could face him.

"You okay?"

Bellamy pulled the fallen strands of hair in front of her face and behind her ear. He felt the moment between them but he was still upset with her. Clarke just froze and murmured. The animal was still grunting and groaning at the fact he couldn't free himself and they were going to get away.

"Let's go."

Bellamy and Clarke moved in unison up off the ground and started a fast pace walk back in the right direction.

"Bellamy?"

Clarke called as Bellamy turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."


	14. I'll Help You

The walk back to the others was quiet. Bellamy was too focused on trying to get the radio to work to see if they could get in contact with them. They didn't know how far the group had got whilst they were fighting off the beast. Distracting himself with fixing the radio meant not talking to Clarke. It did feel unusual for him not to talk to her but he was still dealing with her leaving and now her return. As Clarke continued walking behind Bellamy, who was fixing the radio, she felt as if the relationship had been damaged by her actions. She had to somehow to get them back to the place they once were. She highly regarded Bellamy as one of her closest friends, she trusted him with her life. After her brief encounter with Octavia she began to realise she would have to do a lot more to prove to Bellamy that he could trust her again. Meanwhile the group that was separated was also trying to get in contact with Bellamy and Clarke. Monty was working away at trying to get some sort frequency noise from them but nothing was coming through the more they waited the more anxious they became. Octavia was taking it the worst, for all she knew her brother could be dead or injured on the forest floor somewhere and she couldn't help him. Lincoln sat down next to Octavia trying to get her to eat. Their backs were facing the group who were crowded around the warm fire. Octavia was watching the road for any signs of her brother and Clarke. It was getting dark and the more they waited the more worried she became.

"They should have been back by now. What's taking them so long?"

Octavia who was sitting up in the foetal position was on the verge of either crying or about to get up and look for Bellamy.

"Octavia they'll be fine."

Lincoln was trying to comfort her.

"How do you know that? If he doesn't come back I'm blaming you!"

"Octavia…"

"No Lincoln! You shouldn't have taken me away from my brother."

"It was dangerous. You could have got yourself killed."

"And so it was okay for you to leave Bellamy and Clarke to die?"

"I didn't say that."

"It's been me and my brother from day one. I don't want to always be separated from him. I know we've had our moments but at the end of the day he's the only family I've got."

"I know."

Octavia, with her watered and red eyes, rested her chin upon her knees and patiently watched the road for any signs of movement.

"It's getting dark should we stop?"

Clarke continued to break the silence between her and Bellamy.

"You can stop if you want but I'm going to keep going."

"Okay."

Clarke continued to follow him. Trying to see was proving difficult since the trees were making it hard for the moonlight to shine through and they didn't have a fire torch. All of a sudden Bellamy stopped.

"What's wrong?"

Clarke was questioning his movements, looking around to see if he saw something that she missed.

"Why did you come back?"

Bellamy, without turning around to face Clarke, uttered his question in the dark, loud enough for her to hear.

"I…"

Clarke was about to answer when Bellamy cut her off.

"Cause since you've come back I've just been so angry."

"At me?"

"At you, at myself."

Bellamy turned around to look at her face in search for answers.

"I'm sorry."

Clarke was staring at Bellamy, unsure of what his response would be. But he just stood there looking at her. Again Clarke continued to apologise as tears started to well in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for making you go into Mount Weather alone. I thought I was doing the right thing, I thought by sending you in I wouldn't have to. I'm sorry for leaving. I thought it would be easier for them not to see me every day and remind them of what I did, of what we did."

"That's why I helped you pull that leaver, so that you wouldn't have to bear the burden of feeling guilty. With you gone how did you think I coped? It was a struggle to get out of bed every day; it was a struggle to just walk through camp with their faces staring at me knowing I was a part of killing their family and friends! I would have nightmares for days about what they did to me in there! The things that happened in there were traumatising, I'm damaged! I haven't slept properly in weeks! And you just left! You didn't just leave Camp Jaha and the people in it…you left me, by myself!"

By this time the stream of salty water coming from Clarke's eyes were rolling down her face and hitting the forest floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Tell me how to fix this!"

Clarke was sobbing at her second apology for the night.

"I don't know how you can fix this. It's going to take some time."

Bellamy started to feel sorry for Clarke. By watching her cry in front of him, he realised she hadn't accepted all that happened in Mount Weather. Despite her saying that she had left to process what had happened Bellamy seemed to think she blocked it out instead of dealing with it.

"I'll help you."

Bellamy surprised himself at the words he just spoke. Clarke, who had just sat down at the base of the big tree next to her, looked up at Bellamy with tears still rolling down her red eyes. For a moment she was about to accept his offer.

"No this is my problem, you don't have to help me, and you shouldn't help me not after what I did, what I made you to do."

Clarke wiped away her tears as she shook her head rejecting Bellamy's offer. He knelt down in front of her and held her hand.

"I wasn't asking."

Bellamy searched for Clarke's face to look at his. Another tear ran down Clarke's recently dry face as she lunged at Bellamy for a hug. She felt so safe in his arms, whether he was prepared for a hug or not she would be grateful that Bellamy was willing to help her. He was surprised by her hug but he took in this moment and held her tight, comforting Clarke who was now in the process of healing. After they had let go of each other, Bellamy helped Clarke onto her feet.

"Thank you."

Clarke couldn't believe after all this time he was still willing to help her.

"That's what friends do."

Bellamy gave her a half smile and in return Clarke gave a smile back. Her eyes then zoned into something behind Bellamy and her smile left he face.

"What is it?"

Bellamy could sense by the look on Clarke's face something behind him caught her attention.

"Light!?"

Bellamy turned around at Clarke's answer, to see if he could find what Clarke was looking at.

"Looks like a fire."

Bellamy tried to identify what the glow could be from.

"Do you think that's them?"

Clarke was referring to the 48 and Bellamy's small assigned unit.

"Only one way to find out."

Bellamy started to walk in the direction of the light with his gun ready in his hands. Clarke followed closely not to make a noise with her gun in hand too.


	15. Live Today Fight Tomorrow

As Bellamy and Clarke were moving closer to the glowing lit fire they stopped to prepare themselves for what they might find, hoping it would be the group they were separated from. By this time they were both crouched behind a tree planning their next move.

"Okay wait for my signal and then…"

Bellamy's whispered orders were stopped by a tree branch breaking.

"Shh…"

Clarke lightly whispered her silence agreeing that she had heard the same noise Bellamy did. Carefully without making any more noise they stood up to see if they could catch a glimpse of what had made that noise. The next thing they hear is a faint manly whistle. Clarke frowned as she had recognised that whistle before but she hadn't heard it in a long time so it didn't exactly register who the whistle belonged to. Then a consistent trickle of water began entering the earth. The person who was whistling was now involved in natures call. Carefully Bellamy and Clarke began to make their way silently towards the person peeing on the forest floor. They were close if they could hear it happening. They stopped when they couldn't hear any more noise, whoever was there was about to return to their camp. As Bellamy peeked around the bush that separated him and the mysterious person and sighed with relief at the fact he recognised who it was.

"Jasper."

Bellamy just calmly said his name as he revealed himself. Jasper, on the other hand, was startled by his name being called from behind him as he was busy concentrating on buttoning his pants so he could get back to the others.

"Dude! You can't just creep up on a guy in the middle of the forrest!"

Jasper was surprised when he turned around and saw Bellamy's face.

"Am I glad to see you, we thought youse were dead! Octavia said Clarke came to help fight whatever it was that was in the forest. Wait, where is Clarke?"

Jasper looked around and could see her, until she jumped down from a tree branch and joined the two on the ground. He was happy to see her so much he lunged toward her for a hug, when Clarke put her hand out to stop him from getting closer.

"Woah there, you forgetting something?"

Clarke quickly shot her eyes to his pants and looked at him hoping he would recognise. For a brief moment Jasper was confused at what she was talking about and then an overwhelming flush of embarrassment filled his body as he quickly scrambled to zip up his pants. Bellamy just chuckled, shaking his head and walked towards the camp. Octavia hadn't moved all night from her foetal position facing the road. She was worried why it was taking so long for them to return. Until she heard voices from behind her entering their small camp. She recognised those voices so she turned to see her brother along with Clarke and Jasper walking towards the group. She shot up so fast and ran towards Bellamy. As soon as she was close enough she wrapped her arms around him for a hug.

"I thought you were dead."

Octavia was glad to see her brother then she remembered the orders he gave Lincoln and she let go of Bellamy and punched him in the shoulder and frowned.

"What was that for?"

Bellamy was rubbing his shoulder shocked at the quick change of feelings Octavia had towards him.

"I could have helped you back there!"

Octavia was waiting for her response from Bellamy.

"I know but as a brother I have to protect you, so you weren't going to fight today."

Bellamy quickly said his reply hoping that no one heard too much of his soft side coming out.

"He's right, live today, and fight tomorrow."

Clarke was trying to defend Bellamy with his decision, which Octavia didn't like.

"Whatever. Just make sure you include me next time."

Octavia had a semi worried look on her face when she looked at Bellamy, and he could sense it.

"Next time."

Bellamy gave his sister a smile and sat with the others around the fire and prepared himself for the night.

"Okay listen up. That creature out there was nothing I've seen before. From now on we stay together as a group no more splitting up. That back there was a bad decision on my behalf. That thing was strong, but together we're stronger."

Bellamy was making one thing clear, they leave together, and they come home together. He wasn't prepared to lose any more lives after what happened in Mount Weather. Clarke was taken aback by how much these people listened to Bellamy. She realised he was their leader when she wasn't. At this moment the ranks had shifted, she had no power over these people she had to earn it once again.

"We'll have to take shifts tonight. Any volunteer's?

Bellamy paned across the group to see if any hands presented themselves in the air. A few did, surprisingly Monty and Jasper were among them.

"You two can take first watch, then Ben and Sumner can do the second. Any questions?"

They were silent.

"Okay good, get some rest; we have a big day ahead of us."

They started to make themselves comfortable in their make shift beds. Clarke was still standing watching these people follow Bellamy's command. She was somewhat proud of them for not letting the past haunt their present.

"Unless you taught yourself a new trick when in the wilderness Clarke, I don't think you could sleep standing up."

Jasper piped up to get the joke of the day in, which worked because everybody heard and started laughing. Clarke didn't respond but smiled at Jasper. She sat on the ground and started watching the fire. She caught sight of Bellamy who was already drifting to sleep. She had a lot to prove to these people and to him. It was going to be hard but she was ready.


End file.
